Neutralized casein, or caseinate, is a common protein source for certain food products. As the availability of acid casein declines, or the cost increases, an alternate source of protein is desirable for these food products. Alternate sources of protein have included vegetable bases such as soy and cottonseed, ultrafiltered skim milk retentates, and demineralized sweet whey.
Milk protein concentrate (MPC) is a protein source also used in various food products, such as coffee whiteners, for example. MPC, however, is generally a very viscous product, requires refrigeration, and has a total solids content of approximately 30%. MPC is conventionally produced by fermentation of skim milk and is shipped wet, i.e., at a relatively high moisture content. This has an undesirable impact on shipping costs. The very high viscosity of MPC also makes pumping very difficult and accelerates equipment failure. It would therefore be desirable to have a protein-rich material which could be shipped dry and later re-hydrated at the site of use.
Powdered coffee whiteners typically have the following composition:
______________________________________ Fat (edible) 17-51% Corn syrup solids 35-70% Sodium Caseinate 1-5.5% Emulsifier 0.5-1.5% Stabilizer 0-1.3% Stabilizing Salt (Buffers) 0.8-3.5% Color + Flavor 0-3.0% ______________________________________
Stabilizing salts (buffers) usually include dipotassium phosphate, disodium phosphate, or sodium citrate.
The stabilizer is desirable for producing proper mouth-feel and viscosity in liquid coffee whiteners as well as in powdered coffee whitener compositions when low caseinate levels are used. Conventional stabilizers include carrageenan and other vegetable gum (e.g., gum arabic, xanthan gum).
Known spray dried coffee whiteners, however, are not derived from fermentation or from milk protein concentrate. The protein usually employed in dried coffee whiteners is sodium caseinate.
Due to the high viscosity of conventional MPC, the increasing cost and decreasing availability of casein, and the expenses of shipping and refrigeration, there exists a need for a powdered, shelf stable, non-refrigerated, high protein food product.